A House Divided
by procellous
Summary: A next generation fic...Sierra Kane wanders into forbidden Manhattan, where she meets Alicia Jackson. What happens?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi, this is procellous. First fanfic, flames will be used for marshmellows. Also, this is a next generation crossover. Final thing: I do not own Kane Chronicles or PJO...**

"Mom, I'm going for a walk, 'kay?"

"Don't go into Manhattan!" she called, the way she did everyday. I ignored her and ran through Brooklyn, then did an act of outright rebellion. I went into Manhattan. Sure, it was forbidden, but I was the daughter of Sadie Kane and the god Anubis, and hosting the goddess Wadjet. I stepped into Manhattan, and felt Wadjet stir in me.

-We should not be here- she hissed. Then again, she always hissed slightly. Oh well.

Slightly annoyed, I replied, -I know. That is why we are here. Besides, I am hosting the goddess Wadjet, right? It'll be fine.-

Which is when I heard a scream. From the sound of it, we were close to the source. I rounded the corner, and saw a dark haired girl pinned against a wall by two snake haired ladies. Not something you see everyday, even if your name is Sierra Kane.

-You get two shots at most. More, and we'll get caught,- Wadjet hissed.

-I thought you were against me being here.-

-She needs your help. Then, we leave.-

-Got it.- I pulled out my staff and called, "Hey, ladies! Over here!"

They turned. I had to keep myself from gasping. They not only had snake hair, but also boar tusks sticking out from the corners if their mouths. I shouted my best hope at them.

"Ha-di!" The hieroglyph blazed green, and the two of them exploded into gold dust. I helped the girl up. Her eyes were stormy gray.

"Thanks," she said, "My name's Alicia Jackson."

"Sierra Kane."

"How did you -" she started, but then shook her head. "Never mind. I don't want to know."

"Smart move," I said.

"So, uh...where are you from?"

"Brooklyn. You?"

"I live right here, in Manhattan."

"Cool."

"What's your number? Maybe we can hook up sometime."

I told her my cell phone number and she scribbled it onto the back of her hand.

**Reviewers will be showered with cookies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uh . . . sorry about the wait?**

* * *

><p>Life for Alicia Jackson was far from anyone's definition of normal. Or, as her twin, Theo, liked to put it: "Alicia is just flat-out weird."<p>

This was probably because she was the granddaughter of Poseidon and Athena and the daughter of the two greatest heroes of Olympus.

Of course, getting attacked by two gorgons was not a fun experience. Especially since she was losing, and especially because her knife was at her house. Seaweed Brain, she thought.

Well, this was it. She was going to get eaten by a couple of gorgons with a grudge. Wonderful.

Then, a voice shouted, "Ha-di!" and the gorgons burst into dust. A Hecate kid? Jeanne and Sander never used that spell before, so it seemed unlikely.

Her savior was a girl with short blonde hair and dark brown eyes, wearing a blue tank top and holding a wooden staff with a lion's head carved on the end. Almost certainly not Hecate then, and she wasn't a legionnaire - Alicia would have seen the tattoos.

Who was she?

"Thanks," she said automatically. "My name's Alicia Jackson. What's yours?"

"Sierra Kane," she said.

"How did you-" she began, then thought the better of it and shook her head. "Never mind. I don't want to know."

"Smart move," she said. The situation became intensely awkward, so she said, "So, uh . . . where are you from?"

"Brooklyn. You?"

"I live right here, in Manhattan." Not a total lie, but the less she knew, the better, possible half-blood or not.

"Cool."

"What's your number? Maybe we could hook up sometime," she suggested.

Sierra told her her number, and Alicia wrote it down on the back of her hand. She had remembered her pen, but not her knife. Wasn't life wonderful like that?

* * *

><p><strong>I updated!<strong> **Alicia's point of view of last chapter. I actually wrote the last chapter without knowing about SoN chapter one, but I did reference it!**

**Jeanne and Sander are grandchildren of Hecate, if you were wondering, and will make an appearance, assuming I update in the next three years.**


End file.
